Someting Is Wrong With Kakashi Hatake
by Hearts Of Glass
Summary: Something is wrong...Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have noticed a change in their sensei's already strange behavior. Will they find the cause of Kakashi's insanity or will they meet the same fate? Rated a bit high...just in case...


**Disclaimer:** Please keep in mind that Anya and Yuki do not own Naruto or its characters. They do, however, own Kakashi shaped voodoo dolls…which is kind of how this story came to be! Please forgive them; 'some' of these characters will be extremely OOC, so don't flame them if you don't like how they made them act! Also, keep in mind that they don't really like Sakura too much, so, she's on the list of OOC characters.

**Author's Note: **Yay! This is our first story that we have ever written and/or posted, so please be nice and encouraging. There will be some bad grammar and/or punctuation, so be nice about that too. We ask you not to flame us if you take offence of our bad grammar/punctuation/or anything else you don't like…if you must flame us, they will be ignored. So, please kick back, relax, and enjoy the show!

**Something Is Wrong With Kakashi Hatake**

Chapter 1: You Should Poffle!

One sunny day in the middle of the night…we find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura engaged in a battle of wits.

Sakura: Why am I always in the Pickle Pot!

Sasuke: Because you're slow, nimrod…

Naruto: Don't you think we need more people to play 'Duck, Duck, Goose'?

They continue playing, and each time, Sakura always ends up in the Pickle Pot…Hahahahahahaha!

Sakura: Sensei's been gone a long time hasn't he?

Sasuke: Come to think of it, yes, yes he has! Where is he?

Naruto: Didn't he say he was going to the little Jounin's room?

Sakura: I don't remember him saying that…

Sasuke (thinking): _I wonder why…? She was too busy staring at me…_man_, I hate when she does that!_

Sasuke: You probably just weren't listening…I wonder what's taking him...

But suddenly a bush outside the small cabin that they shared caught their attention.

Bush: rustle, rustle giggle, giggle, snort

Naruto (whispering to Sasuke and Sakura): Guys! Shut up! There's something outside making noise!

Sakura crawled all ninja-y to the window and opened it.

Sakura: Uhhh...Guys? I think I know what it is!

Both boys slunk over to join her, peering out the window and into the sunny darkness. (please refer to first paragraph)

Sakura (whispers to Naruto and Sasuke): I think the bush is giggling!

Sasuke (also whispering): You're such a NIMROD! You and I both know that bushes cannot and will never have the ability to giggle!

Bush: You're so pretty, Ken! Pretty, pretty princess!

Sasuke: I stand corrected...

Naruto: I'm going to go ninja outside and see what this bush's deal is!

Sasuke: Good idea! That's one messed up bush!

Naruto ninja'd stealthily to the door, unlocked it, and slipped silently outside.

Sakura: Please let him be okay! That bush could be rabid!

Sasuke: For the last time, Nimrod...SHUT UP!

MEANWHILE

Naruto crept cautiously up to the bush, parted the leaves, and peeked inside. His eyes widened in shock at the gruesome sight before him.

Naruto: stare...stare...stare OH MY GOD!

BACK INSIDE

Sasuke and Sakura: Patty cake, Patty cake, Baker's man...Bake me a cake as fast as you –

Suddenly, a random voice that sounded much like Naruto tore through the forest!

Random Voice That Sounds Much Like Naruto: OH MY GOD!

Sasuke: Sakura! That random voice sounded much like Naruto! He could be in trouble!

Sakura: Have no fear! Wonder Weasel is here!

The pink haired girl jumped to her feet and ripped off her yukata to reveal a super suit made entirely of weasels.

Sasuke: Isn't that itchy...?

Sakura: Not for Wonder Weasel!

Random Voice That Sounds Much Like Naruto: Did you not hear me when I said: 'OH MY GOD!'?

Sakura: I'll save you random voice that sounds much like Naruto! Up, Up, and AWAY!

Sakura, newly clothed in weasels, uses her weasel flying ability to shoot through the roof...Unfortunately for her weasels cannot fly, and so, she fell back through the hole in the roof and onto the floor of the cabin.

Sasuke: How could you be so stupid! You should poffle! Like, I poffle and I'm gone...

Suddenly, in a cloud of light blue smoke, Sasuke disappeared...then reappeared right behind her.

Sasuke: ...and I poffle and I'm back.

Sakura: Oh! I get it now! Is that some kind of new jutsu?

Sasuke (thinking): _Wouldn't _you_ like to know_

Sasuke and Sakura both poffled outside to find Naruto with his head stuck in a bush. While poffling Sakura's weasels disappeared and her yukata reappeared before the smoke cleared.

Sakura: Naruto...um...what are you doing?

Naruto: Shhh...You might scare it away!

Sakura and Sasuke both parted the branches and stuck their heads in too, only to drop their jaws in shock as well.

Naruto: Do you guys see it too?

Sasuke: Is it alive!

Sakura reached out and poked the monstrous being.

Monstrous Being: Ouch! Why'd you poke me!

The creature turned around, revealing it's gruesome face.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: SENSEI?

Kakashi: It's...I-It's not w-what it looks like!

Author's Note (again): Thank you for reading the first chapter of our story. Sorry about the cliff hanger but, we thought we'd torture you for a while...and we haven't written the next chapter yet, so, remember to check back! Also, the 'Word Of The Chapter' is 'Poffle'. Use it wisely! Also, we would like to point out that we like BACON and REVIEWS so, if you could supply us with either, that'd be great!


End file.
